Hořký konec
by Kemalnica
Summary: Emily se seznámí s Williamem a zjistí, že má stejný osud jako ona – jeho rodiče byli uneseni a on vyrůstal v adoptivní rodině. Jelikož má Will větší zkušenosti s hledáním pravdy tam venku, rozhodne se Emily pomoci s hledáním informací. Narazí však na problém – někdo nechce, aby tyto informace vypluli na povrch.


**Stránka ****30**** z ****30**

Hořkýkonec

„Wille! Hej Wille!"

Štíhlý mladík s hnědými vlasy a výraznýma modrýma očima se otočil.

„Kámo, tebe jsem neviděl ani nepamatuju," přiblížil se k němu světlovlasý muž sportovní postavy a poplácal Williama po zádech.

„Jamesi," usmál se brunet a oba muži si podali ruce. „Jak se daří? Jak se má Kristin?"

„Ale znáš to, ženský," zažertoval James. „Co tady vůbec děláš? Přišels zavítat do starých kruhů?"

Will zavrtěl hlavou: „Měl jsem toho nad hlavu, jen jsem musel oddychnout."

„Co teď děláš? Pracuješ na něčem?" pokynul James. „Nebo pořád lovíš zelené mužíčky?"

„Jojo," opětoval brunet úsměv. „Jsou teď zelenější než předtím, takže se na mě musí dávat větší bacha."

„Chápu, hele co děláš dneska večer? Zajdem na jedno?"

„Dneska večer nemůžu." Will otočil hlavu a zadíval se na areál plaveckého bazénu.

Vzduch byl cítit chlórem víc než kdy jindy a v zadním rohu bazénu neodtékala správně voda, což způsobovalo pod určitým úhlem zápach.

„No tak," nabádal James. „Jen na jedno. Obvoláme, koho budeme moct, bůh ví, kdy tě zase uvidím."

„To nevím ani já, jak to může vědět bůh?"

James se hlasitě zasmál. „Vyzvednu tě v osm, bydlíš pořád v tý kobce?"

„Jojo," přikývl William a zpravil si červený ručník padající mu z ramene.

„Paráda, musím jít, holky na mě čekaj," ukázal James na skupinku dívek a žen stojících na druhé straně vody.

„Neříkej mi, že máš plavecký kroužek," podivil se Will.

„Aqua erobic, kámo. Letí po mě jak šílený, navíc to parádně protahuje svaly, taky to někdy zkus," James ho poplácal po rameni a klusem odběhl.

Na opačné straně bazénu si šeptem povídaly dvě dospělé dívky.

„Jestli se ti líbí, tak za ním běž a popros ho o číslo," zašeptala Rosita, menší obtloustlá dívka s černými krátkými vlasy.

„Blbneš? Tohle nejsou dvacátý léta, čísla dneska už nikdo nepoužívá, budu za dementa a třeba už má ženu, nebo nedej bože holku," nesouhlasila Emily a ještě více si stáhla plaveckou čepici na hlavu.

„Prosím tě, jeden pohled a těm tvým modrým studánkám neunikne," zažertovala Rosita. „Myslím, že ti leze kus ucha."

Emily panicky stáhla čepici do čela a na temeni jí vypadly dlouhé světle hnědé vlasy a spadly na záda. Když si uvědomila, že si z ní kamarádka jenom dělá srandu, vyplázla na ni jazyk.

„Omlouvám se slečny," přiklusal k nim James. „Zdržel jsem se starou známostí, doufám, že jste značně rozehřáté, voda již na vás čeká." Muž se usmál a vykoukly mu perfektně bílé zuby. „Až po vás dámy," zažertoval a skočil elegantní šipku do bazénu.

„Koukej, ještě tam je," špitla Rosita a cukla hlavou k šatnám. „Na dvou hodinách."

Emily se otočila a opět spatřila Willa, jak stojí opřený u pánských sprch a kontroluje něco na mobilu. Za celou dobu ani na okamžik nezvednul hlavu.

„Sleduj," usmála se černovlasá dívka a doplavala k okraji. Vskočila a jakoby namířila k záchodům. Otočila se a zastavila se u Williama.

Emily zrudla v obličeji.

„Ehm, promiňte mi," začala Rosita. Will zvědavě zvedl hlavu. „Nemohl byste mi, prosím, prozradit, kolik je? Hodiny na zdi nejedou a já si musím vzít prášky." Slečna se zaculila a lehce se pohupovala ze strany na stranu.

„Jistě," zazmatkoval Will, zavřel mobil a ukázal slečně hodinky na levé ruce.

„Děkuji," odpověděla Rosita, aniž by se na ně podívala.

William se vrátil k telefonu.

„Omlouvám se, ale…" začala dívka znovu. „Támhle s kamarádkou," ukázala Rosita na bazén, kde se Emily ponořila do vody, aby nebyla vidět, „…jsme se vsadily, že z vás vymámím číslo, a dvacet babek na odpolední zákusek by se zrovna po bazénu hodilo. Víte, jak po bazénu člověku vyhladoví." Rosita se kousla do spodního a rtu udělala psí oči.

William se zvednutým obočím pozoroval celou scénu. Uviděl dívku, jak se vynořila z vody a prudce se nadechla, jejich pohled se střetnul.

Emily se otočila a upřela zrak na Jamese.

„Nemusí to být ani pravý číslo, ona nemá odvahu to ověřit," pokračovala Rosita. „Potřebuju jen pár čísel od vás."

William se usmál a ze zadní kapsy svého obalu na mobil vytáhnul vizitku a podal jí slečně.

„Díky," zaradovala se Rosita a odběhla. Na druhém kroku jí to podklouzlo a svezla se po kolenou dobré dva metry. Rychle se zvedla a opatrně našlapovala zpátky.

„Ty seš úplně blbá!," opřela se o ní Emily.

„Nemáš zač," podala ji Rosita kartičku.

„Paráda, evidentně máš zbytek čísla obtisklý na stehnech, jak si uklouzla."

„Cože?"

„Půlka těch čísel chybí," podotkla Emily.

Rosita se na kartu podívala a pozvedla rameny. „Kdo dneska nepoužívá plastový vizitky? Jako by byl ze středověku."

„Třeba mu záleží na přírodě."

„A proto nechává kácet stromy? Kašli na to, musíme si pospíšit, udělali změnu jízdních řádů, aby nám to neujelo."

„Jo." Emily zahodila kartičku a šla se převléct.

Během týdne se počasí ze slunných dní obrátilo v lijáky. Venku padaly už dva dny bez ustání srážky.

Emily doběhla pozdě na zastávku. Levou nohou šlápla do kaluže a ztratila rovnováhu. Opřela se o zábradlí a z plna hrdla nařvala na ujíždějící autobus: „Kreténe!"

Dívka si setřela vodu z obličeje. Nenáviděla se, kvůli lékům, které brala na úzkosti, jí lékaři nepodepsali papír na autoškolu a tak se nemohla přepravovat jako všichni její kamarádi. Dívka se rozhlédla. Bylo pro ni lepší se vrátit zpátky do budovy sportovního areálu, bylo tam teplo. Emily si hodila kapuci přes hlavu a běžela zpátky.

Ve dveřích se střetla s Jamesem. „Něco si zapomněla?" zeptal se.

„Ujel mi autobus. Musím počkat na další, ale ten co mi navazuje, jeden až za hodnu a půl. Vyjde mi nastejno, jestli pojedu těma třemi dalšími nebo počkám na jeden," vyhrknula Emily.

„Počkej," zastavil jí trenér. „Za chvíli se tu pro mě staví kámoš, hodíme tě domů."

„Ne, to nepůjde," odporovala dívka a shodila promáčený batoh na zem. „Bydlím na druhém konci města. Normálně by pro nás přijel Rositin táta, ale jsou na horách, proto dneska nebyla na hodině. A…"

„Prosím tě, to bude maličkost," odporoval James. „Bude tu do pěti minut."

„Děkuju," ozvala se dívka zoufale. „Mám na zítra hromadu úkolů, a kdybych přijela pozdě, tak to nestihnu."

James pokýval hlavou.

Z venku se ozvalo troubení klaxonu.

„To je on." Oba vyběhli ven a naskočili do auta.

„Díky brácho," otočil se James na řidiče. „Tohle je Emily, je v mým kurzu. Ujel jí autobus, nabídl jsem jí, že jí svezeme."

„Není problém," muž za volantem se otočil. Byl to William, podal dívce ruku.

Emily ztuhla. Natáhla zmrzlou paži a sevřela stisk.

„William Van De Kamp k vašim službám. Kam to bude, slečno Daisy?" zavtipkoval William.

Emily si nechápavě vyměnila pohled s Jamesem. „Toho si nevšímej," vysvětlil blonďák, „Will miluje filmy před čtyři dé digitalizací, bude to určitě narážka na nějakej starej snímek."

„Aha," pokynula Emily. „Ehm, bydlím v západní části města, u stadionu, stačí, když mě vysadíte tam, máma tam na mě bude čekat."

„To je blbost," podotknul Will a otočil klíčkem v zapalování. „Zavezeme tě rovnou domů, budeš nás pak navigovat." Muž nastartoval motor.

Dívka na zadním sedadle vytáhla přenosný počítač, že zavolá domů, aby jí nečekali a přitom jí napadla geniální myšlenka. Skočila obou pánům do rozhovoru.

„Omlouvám se, ale nemám baterku, nemohla bych od vás dát mámě vědět, ať na mě nečeká?" Dívka lhala. Měla ještě více jak půlku baterky.

Emily potají doufala, že jí William dá svůj telefon, aby mu mohla ukradnout vizitku, ale James byl rychlejší a podal jí svůj minicomp, malou černou krabičku se zabudovanou Li-Fi, která podporovala i starší Wi-Fi. „Tady."

„Díky." Emily napsala zprávu a odeslala. Schovala obličej zpátky za obrazovku a otevřela aplikaci s kontakty a hledala Willovo jméno. Našla tři různé kontakty. Dívka znovu otevřela okno pro konverzaci a všechny tři čísla zkopírovala a poslala je do svého dialogového okna. Poté Emily po sobě smazala stopy a vrátila přístroj majiteli.

Po pár sekundách přišla odpověď. „Máma ti vzkazuje, že ok, a ať si příště dáš pozor na čas," recitoval James zprávu.

Will se zeptal: „Není ti tam vzadu zima? Nemám zapnout topení?"

„To by bylo fajn," naznala Emily a sundala mokrou bundu. Dívka se zaposlouchala do rozhovoru obou mužů – nebavili se o ničem konkrétním, jen domlouvali nějakou akci. William měl příjemný lehce hluboký hlas a používal zvláštní slovní obraty jako hustý jako neutronová hvězda a dlouhý jako Ariadnina nit.

„A co studuješ, Emily, je to tak Emily, že?"

„Pardon?" Dívka se zakoukala z okna a nevšimla si, že se přestali bavit.

„Kde studuješ?" zopakoval William otázku.

„Dělám teď jazykovou školu, už druhým rokem, všichni mě posílali na univerzitu, ale tohle mi přijde lepší, mám u toho lepší přehled a můžu se naplno věnovat svým koníčkům.".

„To je super," reagoval řidič.

Emily byla překvapená. Většina lidí na tuto odpověď odpovídala negativně a začala rýpat o tom, jak je důležité mít diplom.

„Jaký jazyk?"

„Španělštinu, mám ji ráda, zní tak romanticky."

„Es la lengua agradable, pero yo a mí no me gusta su comida"

Emily se cítila zahanbená, učila se jazyk už více jak pět let, ale větu pochopila, až když si jí v hlavě řekla třikrát.

„¿Dónde ha usted aprendido español?"

„Žil jsem dva roky v Jižní Americe."

„Jo a celou dobu si myslel, že se učí portugalsky," dodal James.

„Mlč," zasmál se William. „Jsme u stadionu. Teď mi říkej kam."

„Na křižovatce doleva a pak asi dvě stě metrů rovně, měly bychom minout takovou modrou chajdaloupku, ne, už je vlastně růžová, ta je sousedova, ale budeme muset objet blok, než se dostaneme na druhou stranu.

Auto zahnulo na jednu stranu a pak doprava. Před nimi se objevila celá řada menších i větčích rodinných domků a panelových bytů.

„Tam, u toho červeného Toriatu, ten je mámin," oznámila dívka a sebrala všechny svoje věci. „Hrozně děkuji, kdybych vám to mohla nějak oplatit?"

„Jeden nápad bych měl. Víš, potřebuju vyměnit ledvinu," zavtipkoval Will.

„Neposlouchej ho, jenom rád děsí lidi, bubák," otočil se James na dívku. „Užij si večer a nezapomeň přinést příště přihlášku, jestli chceš chodit i příští rok."

„Nashle." Dívka práskla dveřmi od auta, až se zastyděla jak moc. Rozběhla se domů a protože se jí nechtěli hledat klíče, zazvonila na zvonek.

„Prosím." ozval se ženský hlas z intecomu.

„Tady hladová a promrzlá, mohu se k vám na noc schovat?"

„Pojď Emily,"

Dívka popadla bzučící dveře a vyběhal po schodech nahoru. Z chodby se svítilo.

„Boty nech za dveřmi, umyjeme je ráno, nachystal jsem ti večeři."

Paní Murphyová se otočila u dveří a políbila dceru na tvář. „Jsi úplně zmrzlá, běž rovnou do sprchy."

„Nejprve se najím, umírám hlady," odporovala Emily. „Můžu si to vzít k televizi?"

„Zlatíčko, zrovna mi začínají Střípky z pekla, chtěla bych se u toho natáhnout."

„Nemůžeš si to pak pustit ze záznamu?" Dívka vyndávala mokré věci a pokládala je na topení v malé chodbě.

„Dobře, ale pak jdeš hned do sprchy."

„Díky, jsi nejlepší,"

Emily objala mamku, ale ta se od ní odtáhla: „Jsi úplně ledová, nesahej na mě."

Zalezla si do vany a přemýšlela, jestli nepůjde dneska brzo spát a nepřivstane si na dodělání prezentace zítra – měla jí skoro hotovou, ale chyběly jí úpravy a vytisknut papíry s poznámkami. Emily byla ráda, že jí mamka donutila, aby to neprodlužovala, teď by dívka místo ležení ve vaně seděla u počítače ohnutá v zádech a kopírovala by už celé odkazy bez úpravy, protože by na to neměla náladu.

Zahleděla se na minicomp – otevřela dialogové okno a do vyhledávače zadala indicie o prvním Williamovi z Jamesova seznamu.

První William byl středoškolský profesor se zájmem v broucích. Na profilu mě nějakou práci o infikování Heteroptera mimozemskými viry. Rozhodně to nebyl _ten_ William, kterého hledala. Dívku překvapilo, proč by měl vůbec její lektor vodních sportů někoho takového mezi přáteli.

Druhý Will byl evidentně někdo ze sportovní skupiny, protože všechno jeho fotky odkazovaly na kulturisty a vysokovýkonné vítěze Olympijských her. Na druhou stranu na jeho profilu nebyla žádná jeho fotka kromě jeho, evidentně jednoduchým zákrokem změněného, obličeje.

Poslední William nebyl k nalezení. I když Emily zkoušela různé přezdívky jako Bill, Billie, Willie, Will, Vil a podobné, kromě dalších existujících lidí nenašla toho bruneta, který jí dneska večer zavezl autem domů. Dívka prošmejdila ještě celý Jamesův profil.

Zaujala ji fotka z plavání. Desetičlenný tým vysportovaných studentů pózovalo před bazénem. Emily si je pečlivě všechny prohlédla. Druhý z leva nahoře byl Will – poznala ho podle jeho baňatého nosu, ale neměla tušení jak ho najít.

Stáhla fotku, ořízla jenom obličej a dala jí do vyhledávání. Nenašlo jí to nic konkrétního, studenty, plavce, a náhodné osoby z celého světa. Emily si posteskla – doufala, že jí vyhledávač pomůže. Měla sice i Willovo číslo okopírované, ale neodvážila si napsat.

Škoda, hodně se jí líbil.

„Zlatíčko, žiješ?" zaklepal na dveře její otec.

„Jojo, ještě chvíli, musím smýt šampón," zalhala Emily a vylezla z vany.

V noci se dívce zdálo, že jako obvykle šla za svým terapeutem, ale že namísto jeho tam byl William v plavkách a začal na ni křičet.

William se vracel zpátky domů. Bylo po půlnoci a on očekával telefonát. Nikdo se ale neozýval. Will si pustil rádio.

„…zident federací rozhodnul o urychlení procesu v případu stát versus skupina PeaceWorld. Jedná se o unáhlené rozhodnutí se strany etické komise, kvůli nedávnému případu klonování prasat na transplantaci orgánů. _Toto chování je neetické, Celé roky jsme zvířata lovily, pak je zavírali do klecí a urychlovali jejich vývoj, toto je poslední kapka. _Slova předsedy organizace vyvolala protesty v ulicích po celém světě. PeaceWorld je podporován ze sedmdesáti dvou procent neziskovými organizacemi pro podporu veganství.

A další zprávy. Indie dnes v ranních hodinách vyslala další raketu s potravinami a vybavením posádce Mars sto na Mars. K výpravě se jako další dva členové posádky přidali inženýr Buzz Floruck a vědecká specialistka v oblasti biologie doktorka Lucia Terra Moscowová. Již jako třetí skupina se vydala v hlubokém spánku. Na rudou planetu by se měli dostat během příštího září.

NASA se k odletu nevyjádřila, podle slov ředitele Burrigtona je to plýtvání financemi. Sama NASA se nyní chystá na vyslání rakety k Venuši. Odstartovat by měla do pěti …"

Zazvonil mobil. William jedním stiskem přešel na hlasitý odposlech.

„Tady Kvíkal, myslím, že jsem to našel," ozvalo se z telefonu.

„Myslíš, nebo si tím seš jistý?"

„Mám průlomový program, kopíruje čísla v časovém rozsahu, má osmdesáti procentní přesnost."

„To není moc," odporoval Will a bez blinkru zahnul na příjezdovou cestu.

„Kdyby to mělo být stoprocentní, tak už mají jiný bezpečnostní systém, pardi."

„Fajn, seš borec, máš u mě pizzu."

„Doufám, že bude alespoň z platiny, strávil jsem u toho třináct hodin."

„Pošlu ti peníze na účet."

„Ne na účet, pošli šek, ten se dá proplatit, účty mi teď kontrolují."

„Máš pořád stejný jméno nebo se zase jmenuješ jinak?" zeptal se Will.

„Pošli to na jméno Rodrick Tucker."

„Znova Rodrick?"

„Co na to říct," telefon zašuměl. „Miluju falešné knírky. Žij blaze." Po poslední větě se z telefonu ozývalo jen pípání.

„A ty žij dlouho," dodal Will a vypnul motor. Nechtělo se mu vracet domů. Byt byl hodinu jízdy na sever. Willliam se rozhodnul přespat v autě. Přelezl na zadní sedadlo a z kufru vytáhl deku, z batohu udělal polštář a na sucho polknul dva prášky na spaní.

Ráno kolem sedmé ho probudilo pípnutí zprávy. Unaveně otevřel oči a zadíval se na příjemce: _Emmellie2010._ Will se zvědavě zahleděl na zprávu:

_Dobré ráno,_

_Omlouvám se, jestli ruším, jsem Emily, vezli jste mě včera večer s Jamesem domů. Rosita, moje kamarádka z bazénu, od vás dostala číslo, který bylo vlastně pro mě.  
Jste mi velmi sympatický a moc ráda bych s vámi zašla na kafé, pokud byste byl pro._

_S přáním úspěšného dne Emily Murphyová_

William si zprávu přečetl ještě jednou a usmál se. Přišlo mu zábavné, že po něm letí puberťačky. Zdvořile jí odpověděl:

_Dobré, rád nabídku přijmu, pokud platíte (vtip). Momentálně mám pár věcí na práci. Ozvu se později. WillVdK._

Emily popadnul záchvat. Klepaly se jí nohy i ruce. On jí odpověděl. Ani nedoufala, že se ozve ani tak rychle, pochopila, že je to opravdový vtipálek, líbilo se jí to.

Dojedla snídani a zašla do koupelny, dneska měla náladu vzít si na sebe nedělní oblečení.

William zastavil na rohu a vyběhl z auta. Otočil se a vrátil se pro dárek. Zamknul auto a dal stěrače nahoru, aby z nich stekla voda. Otočil se a zamířil se to ke kavárně.

Emily nervózně vyhlížela, stála před kavárnou už dobrých deset minut a uklidňovala se chůzí v malých kruzích. Nebyla si jistá co očekávat. Sama se oblékla elegantně avšak neformálně, do úzkých černých kalhot a modré košile, do vlasů si zasadila plátěnou čelenku, aby jí držela odstáté uši u hlavy. Náhle ho uviděla na rohu, měl na sobě rifle, obyčejné černé triko a sako. Vypadal trochu rozrušeně.

„Zdravím," oslovil jí z dálky a natáhl k ní ruku. Emily zazmatkovala, ale pak stisk přijala.

„Jak se vede?" postavil se těsně k ní. Byl o dobrou stopu a půl vyšší než ona, výrazné modré oči byly podrážděné v bělmu a jeho vlasy se leskly mastnotou překrytou vrstvou gelu a na jeho obličeji rašilo dvoudenní strniště.

„Parádně, je mi fajn," blekotala dívka. „Upřímně jsem se trochu bála, že už se neozveš, když jsem psala podruhé, nechtěla jsem naléhat, řekla jsem si, že jsi asi zapomněl, a nevěděla jsem jak jinak tě kontaktovat, nemohla jsem tě najít přes žádné jiné aplikace…"

„V pořádku, jsem rád, že si se ozvala, měl jsem toho moc. Je pravda, že tři týdny jdou tři týdny, ale nestíhám," usmál se. „Půjdeme?" pobídl ke dveřím.

„O, jo," Emily sklonila hlavu a ze všech sil se bránila nervóznímu smíchu. Rozhodla se být nesmělá a tak ho zavedla ke stolu doprostřed.

„Nebude ti vadit, když půjdeme do rohu?" zeptal se Will.

„Ne, rozhodně ne." Dívku polil stud.

Než se posadili, přišla číšnice.

„Dobrý den, co vám mohu nabídnout?" usmála se vysoká štíhlá žena s namodro nabarvenými vlasy.

„Kávu černou, a cukr navíc, prosím," ozval se Will, aniž by se na servírku podíval.

Emily se zarazila. „Ehm, pro mě čaj z červeného ovoce." Navázala s číšnicí oční kontakt

„Výborně, hned to bude," usmála se žena a odešla.

William něco studoval pod stolem. Pak náhle zvednul hlavu a podal Emily malou mornou krabičku. „Něco jsem ti přinesl,"

„Pro mě? Děkuju." Emily nadšeně otevřela krabičku, očekávala nějaký drobný šperk. K jejímu překvapení tam ale byla anténa s připojením do jacku pro sluchátka."

„Wow, co to je?" zeptala se.

„Nevěděl jsem co přinést, kytky umírají, v oblečení se nevyznám ani jsem nevěděl, co by ti mohlo chutnat, tohle si myslím, že je to lepší. Je to posilovač Li-Fi. Možná už máš, ale je lepší mít vždycky v zásobě, rychle se rozbíjí."

„Aha, popravdě nemám ani jeden, to je paráda, konečně mi dosáhne signál všude," usmála se dívka.

Willima natáhnul ruku. „Dá se zkombinovat s ostatními přístroji, takže budeš moct používat jedno zařízení na ostatní, je to rychlejší než mít dvě Li-Fi připojení."

„To je paráda, já tady tomu vůbec nerozumím, ale nastuduju si to."

„Pomůže to chytit signál i v nepřístupných místech, jako v tunelech a na horách."

„To je paráda." pokývala hlavou.

Williamovi zapípal mobil. „Omlouvám se, jen na to odpovím, zatím mi můžeš něco o sobě říct."

„No, tak já studuju španělštinu, to víš, studovala jsem střední západní všeobecnou školu, ve volném čase chodím do plavání, ráda chodím ven, koukám na filmy, poslouchám hudbu, hlavně instrumentální, hrála jsem na flétnu, protože jsem měla náběh na astma a chtěla jsem se učit hrát na klavír, ale kvůli tomuhle," dívka zvedla pravou ruku, kde jí na palci chyběl poslední článek, „…to nešlo, nedokázala jsem správně natočit ruku, nedokázala jsem chytnout klávesy. Když mám čas a náladu tak mě baví kaligrafie, ráda vytvářím falešné nápisy k různým filmům a to je tak vše. Do budoucna zatím nic neplánuju, chtěla bych si udělat zkoušky DELF úrovně bé dva. To je tak asi vše."

Emily se zadíval na Williama, který celou dobu hleděl do obrazovky, ano se na ni nepodíval. Dívka nevěděla, jestli vůbec dává pozor.

„Můžu se zeptat, jak se ti to stalo?" otázal se Will.

„Pardon?"

„Tvůj palec, pokud ti to nevadí," schoval mobil.

„Já jsem…"

„Vaše objednávka je tady, pokud budete chtít něco dalšího, jen zvedněte ruku, budu hned u vás." položila číšnice šálky na stůl a odešla.

„Narodila jsem se s tím."

William vzal její ruku do své a zvídavě si palec prohlížel. „Takže žádné válečné zranění?" zažertoval. „Kolik ti vlastně je?"

„Pomůže to nějak objasnit záhadu mého palce?" zareagoval Emily a zrudla ve tváři.

„Mohlo by, děti narozené po události v roce devatenáct set osmdesát šest, měly známky mutace, většinou šlo o drobné deformované části těla, nic vážného, žádná dvouhlavá stvření. Stejné známky vykazují i jedinci narození v letech dva tisíce deset a jedenáct, po prvním pádu mimozemské entity na Zem. Kosmická loď způsobila globální zvýšení radiace až o půl procenta. "

„Dva tisíce deset jsem se narodila."

„Takže ti je dvacet tři?"

„Dvacet dva," opravila ho Emily, narozeniny mám až za půl roku."

„Byla jsi na testech radiace?"

„To ne." Emily odtáhla ruku. „Je to jen prst. Genetická vada předávaná ob generaci, babička měla to stejné. Mám pocit, že se to předává jen přes chromozomy x. Tak teď můžeš třeba říct něco ty o sobě?" Dívka se napila vařícího čaje a spálila si jazyk.

„O mě není co." William zamíchal lžičkou. „Studoval jsem na Harvardu, než mi došly finance, Kvůli časté absenci se mi nepodařilo najít sponzora, tak jsem skončil. Podařilo se najít práci v observatoři, ale moc to nevynášelo, tak jsem se brouzdal, kde to šlo, noční směny v muzeu, umývač nádobí, a tak."

„Takže teď nepracuješ?"

„Mám rozdělaný jeden projekt."

„Mohu vědět, o co se jedná?"

William se naklonil přes stůl a vážným hlasem prohlásil: „To je přísně tajné, kdybych ti to řekl, tak že v noci navštíví bezpečnostní agentura a vymyje ti mozek."

Emily zatuhlo. „Dobře to chápu," sklonila zrak.

Will se začal smát. „Nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit, to nedělám. Pracuju pro jednu malou firmu na vývoj zabezpečení, většinu práce za mě udělají ostatní, ale já jsem ten, co to musí najít, poskládat a zkonfigurovat. Je to spíše výzkum, než práce, ale alespoň je co dělat. Člověk by se měl pořád někam posouvat."

„To je moc dobrá, no, jak se to řekne, ne myšlenka, jo filozofie," pokývala hlavou Emily. Dívka vzala šálek a najednou vypila půlku hrnku.

Zavládlo ticho.

„James říkal, že máš rád filmy," zkusila navázat znova konverzaci.

„Jo, poslední dobou na ně nemám moc čas." odpověděl stručně Will.

„No mě se líbí sci-fi, jednou bych si chtěla udělat filmový maraton s filmy, co vypráví naší době, jakože rok dva tisíce třicet dva bude robotí apokalypsa a tak. Teďka jsem viděla re-make Prometheuse, byla to naprostá paráda, musím ti to postit znova."

„A viděla jsi původního Prometheuse?" zeptal se Will.

„Ne,"

„Parádní, nevyrovná se to teda filmům ještě před rokem dva tisíce, ty se líbí nejvíc, ale rozhodně to stojí za to."

„Já tedy na před miléniové nekoukám, ale třeba bys mi mohl něco doporučit."

„Pošlu ti do odkazu," usmál se Will. „Ale připrav se, bude toho halda, nechám tě vybrat, to co by bavilo mě, by třeba nebavilo tebe."

„Dobře, to budeš hodný," pokývala Emily hlavou.

Večer se Emily posadila za stůl a napsal zprávu:

_Díky, dneska to bylo moc super, omlouvám se, jestli jsem moc mluvila, jsem občas k nezastavení, pokud bys měl stále zájem, mohly bychom to někdy zopakovat. __Emmellie2010_

Odpovědi se jí dostalo až po dvou dnech:

_Mě taky, můžeme zopakovat, teď musím něco dodělat, ozvu se potom. WVDK_

Po pěti týdnech se Emily znovu ozvala. A William zareagoval okamžitě:

_Vyzvednu tě doma, pokud máš teď čas, mám okno, mohl bych tak na dvě hoďky._

Dívka se zaradovala, připravila domácí úkol na vyčasování sloves na stůl, aby na něj nezapomněla a řekla doma, že se jde domluvit na další hodiny na plavání, že jí vyzvedne kamarád od Jamese na poradu.

Černé auto zastavilo a Emily naskočila.

„Jak je?" zeptal se Will.

„Dobře." Emily se připoutala. „Jsem ráda, že máš čas, nechci tě z ničeho vyrušovat, jen jsem si to moc užila a…tak."

„V pořádku," odpověděl Will, když vyjížděli z křižovatky. „Akorát ještě předtím budu muset někam skočit, jestli to nevadí."

„Ne, vůbec."

Po půlhodině Will zastavil u tmavé uličky. „Hned tu budu," prohlásil a vystoupil. Nechal auto za sebou a přešel do stínu.

Přišel k muži v tmavém oblečení s tmavými brýlemi.

„Co řekl Edding při předávání zprávy o emzáckým životě?" zeptala se osoba.

„Měl jsem radši, když jsme si mysleli, že jsme sami," odpověděl William.

„Máš prachy?" zeptal se hrubě muž.

William mu podal obálku a neznámý zkontroloval obsah. „Je tam jen pětka, dohoda, byla sedm."

„To je všechno co mám, pak dodám zbytek,"

„Pěkná kára tam, ta by mohla sloužit jako záloha," usmál se muž.

„Potřebuju to auto, dejte mi dva týdny, seženu zbytek,"

„Za dva týdny to bude za dvojnásobek. Není sedmička, není informace."

„Potřebuju to teďka."

„Tak si to můžeš koupit za dva tejdny." Muž si zapálil cigaretu.

„To mi to nebude k ničemu, už to bude odročené, nemůžu něco udělat?"

„Můžeš mi dát tu káru."

Emily se v autě nudila, tak vystoupila a šla si protáhnout nohy. Obešla prostředek z druhé strany a lehce nakoukla do uličky. Náhle se za ní ozval psí štěkot. Dívka se lekla a nadskočila. Přímo k ní se blížil velký pes s černou srstí. Vrčel na ni. Emily zacouvala zpátky a šťouchla do nakloněné popelnice, ta spadla a uličkou se ozvala ozvěna.

Oba muži se na druhém konci otočili.

„Ty zkurvysyne, měls přijít sám," popadnul ho muž a zvednul ho do vzduchu. William se rozpřáhl nohou a zasáhl stehno. Muž ho položil na zem a vrazil mu do nosu. Will se zapotácel a rozutekl se k autu.

„Nastup!" vykřiknul na Emily.

Dívka se na něm podívala a otevřela dveře. „Co se stalo?"

„Dělej!," Will nastartoval auto a smykem se rozjel. „Zacpi si uši."

Dívka nechápala, co se děje, otočila se a viděla jak chlápek z uličky po nich něco hází.

„Zakryj si uši!" zopakoval Will. Chytnul volant koleny a položil si dlaně na hlavu. Ozvalo se vysoko frekvenční pískání. Oba cestující začala bolet hlava. Řidič položil hlavu na rameno a zatočil volantem do zatáčky. Trvalo ještě as dalších pět minut, než se pískající zvuk úplně utišil.

„Co to bylo?" zašeptala Emily, ale neslyšela ani co říká. Hlasitě zopakoval otázku a utřela si slzy z tváře.

William se s přimhouřenýma očima soustředil jen na řízení.

„Co se děje?" zatřásla mu dívka s rukou a auto se zavlnilo v drobných zatáčkách. „Zastav!"

William zakřičel z plna hrdla: „Domů, ke mně! Mlč!"

Emily cítila jak jí buší srdce, chtěla vystoupit, ale v rychlosti, kterou mladík jel, by se akorát zabila. Seděla jako opařená a spírala svůj batoh.

Zastavili, Will jí pokynul, aby ho následovala do bytovky. Místo nahoru do bytů zamířili do sklepení. William otevřel dveře a rozsvítil. Místnost zalilo světlo z úsporné žárovky, která se postupně zahřívala a osvětlovala pokoj – u dveří byla postel zaházená oblečením, malý stůl pod sklepním oknem se prohýbal pod hromadou knih a papírů. Pár levných skříní, nalevo od hlavního vchodu byla malá kuchyň s dřezem se špinavým nádobím, lednička, která nedovírala hned vedle záchodu se sprchovým koutem bez závěsu. Na stropě se odlamovala omítka.

William otevřel skříň a napil se z láhve s alkoholem. Utřel láhev do rukávu a podal jí Emily. „Pij!," zakřičel, ale oba už slyšeli o poznání lépe a akorát je z toho rozbolela hlava.

„Měla bych jít domů," prohlásila dívka a otočila.

William zavřel dveře a zamknul. „Teď nikam nemůžeš," podíval se na ní přísně. „Budou tě hledat a jestli tě dostanou…"

„Zavolám policii," špitla Emily.

„Zavolej si, koho chceš, stejně je to v PRDELI," zařval Will a rozešel se do místnosti. „Tří měsíce práce a je to…KURVA!" kopnul do hromady krabil na zemi.

Dívka nervózně se slzami v očích pozorovala scénu. Mladík se ještě jednou napil a hodil láhev o stěnu. Sklo se neroztříštilo, ale tekutina se vylila po dřevěné podlaze. Wiliam zaklel ještě jednou a pak se podíval na rozrušenou Emily.

„To je kvůli mně?" zašeptala Emily. „Já se omlouvám," začala vzlykat. „Já jsem nechtěla, nevěděla jsem."

„Za to ty nemůžeš, blbec jsem to tak idiotsky naplánoval," snažil se jí uklidnit, ale jeho hlas zněl hrubě.

„Omlouvám, se že jsem rušila, půjdu domů."

„Hej," William k ní přistoupil. „Hlavně se uklidníme, ano, je to jen, neřeš to, hlavně se mě neboj, posaď se, na..." Will se rozhlédl a zjistil, že nemá židli. Shodil hromadu z postele, a donutil Emily si sednout. Podal jí cosi jako kapesník.

„Ok, začneme od začátku," zašeptal. „Ty za nic nemůžeš, jasný, minule jsem si to s tebou taky moc užil, připomněla jsi mi věci, které jsem dávno zapomněl, proto jsme se sešli. K dnešku. Hodily po nás zvukový ruční granát, používá ho jen armáda k rozhánění davů, aby ochromily útočníky, ale nezpůsobily jim trvalá zranění. Musel se k němu nějak dostat. Teďka se musíš napít tady tohoto, neboj se, je to jen osmnáctiprocentní, nic ti to neudělá, jde o to rozproudit krev ve tvé hlavě, abys neměla další dny migrény."

„Já nemůžu pít alkohol, kvůli práškům, zavzlykala dívka.

„Stačí jen trochu, ano?" podal jí láhev. „Věříš mi? Dokážeš mi důvěřovat?"

Emily na něj strnule zírala.

„Vím, jak to vypadá, ale nic se ti nestane, napsal jsem Jamesovi, že jsme spolu, klidně mu napiš sama, jestli chceš odejít. Nechám tě, ale teď tu musíš tak hodinu zůstat, aby tě nehledali, jestli chceš, odejdu, ale ty musíš zůstat schovaná, ano? Rozumíš mi?" William odstoupil a zvednul ruce. „Vím, že nemáš žádný důvod mi teď důvěřovat, ale pro oba by bylo snazší, kdy jsi to alespoň zkusila."

„Není to, co říkají vrazi svým obětem, aby je uklidnili?" zažertovala Emily.

Will se usmál. „Jo, říkají. Žádám tě jen o jedno, nevolej policii."

Nastala krátká pauza ticha, kterou přerušovalo jenom vzlykání.

„Ani nevím, kde bych nahlásila, že jsem." ucukla se dívka.

Will sklonil hlavu. „Toto je můj...ehm… prozatímní byt. Pracuji tu na spoustu věcech a neruším tak sousedy. Mám nápad, zapni si GPRS a pošli svoji pozici na minicomp kamarádkám nebo rodičům nebo komukoliv, když se tě budou ptát, tak řekneš, že to byl omyl, a když ne, tak budou vědět, kde tě hledat."

Emily okamžitě vytáhla přístroj a zaslala adresu mamce. „Co přesně…co přesně se tam stalo?" zeptala se

„To jenom… Ta záležitost nevyšla."

„Jestli ti mám důvěřovat, musíš důvěřovat ty mě," Dívka doufala, že to nejsou její poslední slova.

„Fajn," přistoupil o krok a sednul si na zem, kde začínal rudý koberec. „Měl jsem schůzku s tím chlápkem, říkají mu Stopař. Za obnos peněz pro něj není nemožné cokoliv najít, jakoukoliv informaci, třeba i z archívů státních orgánů. Říká se, že kdysi pracoval jak soukromý detektiv, než ho někdo falešně obvinil a on dostal deset let, jsou to jen zvěsti. Mám…měl jsem jednu předtuchu a potřeboval jsem si ji ověřit, problém se Stopařem, je ten, že vždycky chce víc než je původní dohoda, myslel jsem, že bude chtít pětku místo čtyřky, ale nestačilo to. Chtěl po mě moje auto…"

„A kvůli mně ten obchod nevyšel, že?"

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „To auto bych mu nedal, mám ho od šestnácti. Ještě pořád jezdí na fosilní paliva, je to můj druhý domov a taky záloha, kdyby se se mnou něco stalo." William se podíval do modrých uplakaných Emilyných očí. „Stačí to jako odpověď?"

„Na čem jsi pracoval?"

„To ti nemůžu říct, mohla bys to někde prozradit a …"

„Tu pozici jsem neposlala," skočila mu do řeči Emily.

„Proč?"

„Já nevím, máš něco v očích, chci ti věřit, i když se bojím. Jak jsi sám řekl, důvěra za důvěru."

„Dobře, ale nikomu to nesmíš prozradit. Jde o zasedání komise o etičnosti. Po skončení hlavního programu se dveře novinářům zavřou a bude se probírat pravý důvod, proč se státy sešli, což je přesné určení a vystopování mimozemských objektů a tvorů na Zemi."

„To se budou bavit o bakteriích? Protože ostatní emzáci nás přece nechali být a vrátili se domů."

„O jednoduchých životních formách právě že ne, bakterie jsou pro veřejnost, aby si postupně zvykala na myšlenku, že ne všechen život ve vesmíru i jakkoliv vyspělí není mírumilovný a že nás můžou ostatní rasy zotročit. Po událostech v desátých letech koluje zpráva, že to Gallaxhar přežil a že prvotní mimozemská rasa, která operovala na Zemi, vyhladila Gallaxhara a zbytek jeho klonů a k tomu další tři podřadné rasy, ale to nebyl začátek vměšování se mimozemské rasy do záležitostí lidí. To začalo o třicet let dříve, kdo ví, jestli to nezačalo ještě Roswellem. Mají nad námi hroznou převahu, když se jim podaří vyhladit jednu z vlastních ras, jak složité to mže být s námi? Potřeboval jsem se na tu konferenci dostat a zjistit co vědí. Stopař mi zařídil falešnou kvalifikaci z CERNU a taky kontakt u specialisty na filmové triky, byl bych úplně někdo jiný. Nikdo by mě nepoznal, jde jen o výměnu informací a ustanovení dalšího postupu."

„A proč to děláš? Chceš to pak prozradit novinám?"

„Ne to ne, Lidstvo na takou informaci ještě není připraveno, proto se jedná za zavřenými dveřmi. Spadá do toho více věcí, sám vím málo. Jde tam o biologii a vytváření Mimozemsko-lidských klonů a bude to ještě hodně práce, než všechno pochopím."

„Pořád jsi mi neřekl, proč to vlastně děláš?" Emily se narovnala, aby si zachovala alespoň ještě trochu důstojnosti.

„Věřím, že mi t pomůže najít moje pravé rodiče." odpověděl Will.

„Ty taky hledáš své pravé rodiče?"

„Jak to myslíš taky?"

„No říkal jsi důvěru za důvěru. Já taky hledám svou pravou matku."

„Proč si myslíš, že jsi adoptovaná?"

„O tom palci jsem lhala, je pravda, že se to předává z generace na generaci, ale nikdo v naší rodině to nemá. Nikdy mi nedělali testy na radiaci, protože se bojí že by byly pozitivní a ukázaly by mnohem víc."

„Chápu," pověděl Will. „Klíč je ve dveřích, můžeš jít. Měl být klid."

Emily vstala a u dveří se zastavila. „Takže takhle to skončí?"

„Neměly bychom se vídat je to příliš velký risk."

„Právě jsem ti pověděla největší tajemství mého života."

„Ano byla to výměna informací," podoktnul William.

„Ty, ty to znáš, ty víš, jak to chodí, ty víš, kde hledat, jak hledat, můžeš mi pomoct."

„Emily to nepůjde, viděla si, co se stalo dneska."

„Já chci vědět pravdu," začala dívka znova brečet. „Já chci vědět, co se se mnou děje!" Ukázala palec pravé ruky. „Tohle je jen půlka věcí co se se mnou děje. Chci jen vědět proč jsem taková."

William vstal a otevřel dveře. „Zavezu tě domů."

„To znamená ne?" zeptala se Emily.

„Promyslím to."

Po zbytek cesty oba mlčeli. Jelikož se venku stmívalo, popřáli si dobrou noc.

K rozuzlení došlo o týden později, kdy Emily přišla zpráva:

_Dobře, jdu do toho, ale musíme být setsakramentsky opatrní._

William seděl u počítače a prohlížel odkazy, které mu Emily poslala. Většina zpráv se odkazovala na události na léto dva tisíce devět a na jejich úklid. Všechny zprávy byly z velkých deníků. Will půlku věcí proškrtal, protože to nebylo nic konkrétního nebo neopakujícího se. Nikde žádné detaily – názvy firem na odklízení radioaktivního odpadu, cena znovuzařízení tajné základny, datum ustanovení zasedání rady bezpečnosti, nic z čeho by se dala chytnout stopa.

Nejvíce ho zaujal Emilin výklad. Měla propočítané dny mezi zaznamenáním pádu meteoritu vedle kostela v Modesto a svým narozením. Našla profily potomků Dereka Dietla. Oba jeho synové trpěli stejnou genetickou poruchou jako Emily včetně, jak si Will nešťastně všiml, odstátých výrazných uší. Dívka logicky objasňovala shodu příjmení. Williamovi trochu mu nesedělo pozorování UFO a USO, kdy na zemi vymizelo dvacet procent drahých kovů a jiných chemických látek s datem jejího zmenšení. Obě události se od sebe vzdalovaly o šest měsíců.

William ještě zkoušel připojení k internetu a botanetu, kde se zachovávaly odkazy jen v jednou podání bez úprav po velké čistce, aby se omezilo zahlcení a kopírovaných odkazů z dvacátého pátého roku a aby se urychlilo hledání. Uvolnily se tak miliardy tera paměti a smazalo osmdesát procent porna, které další den bylo hned zpátky na svém místě bez zásahu kohokoliv z vlády.

Will nenašel o moc víc než co mu dala Emily. Spíš než jednoduchost zpráv a jejich obsah ho překvapilo, že o týmu monster nebyla od roku jedenáct žádná zmínka. Média se rádi vrtaly ve všem, co šlo a UFO se stalo každodenní realitou a o prosazení nového zákonu o uvolňování informací, avšak nikde nebyla ani zmínka.

Zazvonil zvonek. Will se zvednul, aniž by se ptal, kdo to je, nechal otevřené dveře a vrátil se k minicompu.

Emily zaklepala. „Mohu dovnitř?"

„Jojo, pojď," William se otočil s pohledem stále upřeným na obrazovku. Vstal a zamířil do kuchyně. „Dáš si něco? Chceš kafé?"

„Jen čaj, díky."

Willam se na Emily zadíval. „Ten nemám, ale mám tu někde zbytek cara, kdybys chtěla."

„Jojo." Dívka se rozhlédla. „Poklízel jsi."

„To jo, už jsem to potřeboval jako vzduch."

„Docela to tu prokouklo. Ehm, přinesla jsem čokoládu,"

„Hm?"

„Poprvé jsi řek, že nevíš, co by mi mohlo chutnat, tak mám ráda čokoládu," vysvětlila dívka.

„Já mám rád pivo z Polska."

„Polskinku ?" zakřenila se Emily.

„Jo, tu miluju, posaď se," pokynul Will.

„Koukal jsi se na to, co jsem ti poslala?"

William se posadil na zem před malý stolek, který dokopal k posteli, položil šálek a plechovku piva a natáhnul se pro svůj comp. „Koukal," vysvětlil. „Ale upřímně toho tam moc nebylo. Nemáš třeba adoptivní papíry? Zdravotní kartu? Něco kde by bylo identifikační číslo?"

Emily zkoprněla a zhluboka se nadechla. „To mě mrzí, že ti to nic nedalo, tak trochu je to moje celoživotní práce."

William si uvědomil, že s ní nemůže mluvit narovinu, o tom, že mu nebylo k ničemu. Rozhodnul se lhát. „Já to chápu, já už v tom dělám dýl a z univerzity mám kámoše ajťáky, jsou to zlatí kluci. Neříkám, že bych z toho nic nevyčetl, ale potřeboval bych přístup z jiných zdrojů."

„Jakých zdrojů?"

„To probereme později," William se nedechnul. „Podívej, nechci ti do toho nějak vrtat, ale jsi si opravdu jistá, tím co děláš? Z prvotního úhlu to totiž vypadá, že …"

„Ty mi nevěříš," naštvala se dívka a položila zpátky čtvereček čokolády.

„To jsem neřekl," bránil se Will.

„Já vím co se se mnou děje!" Začala Emily křičet. „V noci mívám živé sny, jak jsem zavřená a všechno kolem mě je hrozně malý a pak se probudím a celý pokoj svítí zeleně a…"

„Dobře," kývnul William, a zapnul nahrávání na minicompu. „Začneme tady, pověz mi o tom snu."

„Omlouvám se, já…"

„To je dobrý," utišil ji. „Teďka k tomu snu."

Emily začala: „Sedím na stole a nahlas počítám, pak se otočím a vidím, jak vedle mě stojí Motýlosaurus a pokyvuje mi, kde mám hledat. Pak už jen vím, že držím v rukou Chybějícího Článka a ten křičí, že jsme se proti němu spolčili. Slyším mámu, jak mě volá a zvednu hlavu a pak se vždycky probudím a všechno kolem mě je zelené a nohy mi trčí z postele. Pak se vše srovná, ale musím si vzít léky, abych se uklidnila."

„Jaké prášky bereš?"

Emily zaváhala. „Mám strach, že když ti to řeknu, nebudeš se mnou chtít dál spolupracovat."

„Budu jedině, když ke mně budeš upřímná."

„Trazodonitol, Zolofterum a občas Neuroporylom, ten je když mávají lidé halucinace, to mám kvůli těm snům a taky jsme mívala noční můry ze střední, všechny ty zkoušky, nedávala jsem to. Peter tvrdí, že je to z nějaké události co se mi stal v dětství – podle mě je to, jak mě zmenšili."

„Kdo je Peter?"

„Můj terapeut."

„Komu všechnu so to řekla, že to víš?" zeptal se Will a dopil plechovku.

„Jen Peter, Rosita, naši a teď ty," odpověděla Emily.

„Takže vaši to ví. A co říkají, na to že se snažíš najít Susan?"

„Ze začátku to popírali, že si vymýšlím a pak když mi bylo sedmnáct, tak to přiznali a snaží se mě podpořit, ale ani jeden neví jak, a to ani Peter."

William si spojil prsty a pokýval hlavou.

„V pořádku?"

„Přemýšlím." Will si promnul oči. „Můžu zkusit někomu napsat, jestli by neheknul server, ale před čistkou se všechny informace ukládali hlavně na papír, aby byly snadno zničitelné, až po čistce se dělali jenom počítačové kopie. Kdo ví, jestli ty záznamy ještě existují, papír toho nevydrží tolik, kolik se zdá. Museli bychom to zkusit materiálně."

Emily se napila a ušklíbla se. Caro jí vůbec nechutnalo. „Takže, kdy vyrazíme do terénu?"

William vstal a prohrabal hromadu papírů, vedle stolu. „Musím si to připravit, zjistit, jaké druhy bezpečnostních kódu používají, jestli únikové východy jsem stále na stejných místech a zjistit vrtulníkové hlídkování."

„Takže jak to teďka bude?"

„Můžeš jít, dám to vědět, jestli jsem na něco přišel."

„Počkej," Emily sis stoupla a přešla k němu. „Ty mě tam nechceš?"

„Zabralo by zbytečně čau, než bych ti všechno vysvětlil, bude rychlejší, když na to půjdu sám, vím, kde hledat."

„Můžu nějak pomoct?"

William se otočil na dívku. „Jak mi chceš pomoct? Máš vojenský výcvik nebo snad známí v FBI?"

„Mám certifikát o absolvování první pomoci." Emily sledovala Williama, jak si povzdechl.

„Podívej," začal. „Tyto věci zabírají čas, uvidíme, co se s tím dá udělat, ano? Teď se vrať domů, a kdyby bylo něco, na co by sis vzpomněla, tak mi napiš."

„Dobře," Dívka si sebrala věci. „Chceš čokoládu?"

„Můžeš mi jí to nechat, bude se hodit."

„Tak teda zatím," Emily zavřela dveře.

„Zatím, rozloučil se William, aniž by se otočil.

Emily vyšla schody. Polil ji zvláštní pocit, myslela, že když jí pozval, tak tak stráví odpoledne. Zrušila kvůli tomu návštěvu terapeuta a navíc tam jela dvě hodiny. Doufala, že se pustí do akce, ne že si u něho objednala zakázku, jako u soukromého detektiva. Dívka se zklamaně vrátila na autobusovou zastávku.

Ve vstupní hale budovy Národní Ochranné Služby v hlavním městě se ozvalo z reproduktorů: „Návštěvní skupina C, prosím, připravte se na kontrolu, opakuji, návštěvní skupina C, prosím, připravte se na kontrolu."

Emily se rozhlédla po okolí a kromě pár agentů, provaděčů a jednoduchého dizajnu sladěného do bíla, hala nebyla ničím překvapivá. Dívka doufala, že se s ní Will setká ještě před akcí. Vytáhla si papír, který dostala do schránky a znovu si ho přečetla, aby nic nezapomněla. Zapojila se do kolony a položila batoh vedle detektoru. Polilo ji oranžové světlo a ochranka jí pokynula, aby opustila prostor. Emily byla čistá.

Od průvodkyně si vzala cedulku a zaposlouchala se do bezpečnostních instrukcí prohlídky. Začali v prvním patře a postupně se přesunovali výš a výš.

Emily přednášku vůbec neposlouchala – moc jí nezajímalo, v jaké kanceláři se vyřešila jaká vražda, nebo který agent zadržel největší množství kokainu. Dívku spíše zaujal interiér prosklené budovy, která měla chodby na kraji a místnosti uprostřed, kde potom pronikalo světlo dalším obrovským střešním prostorem ve tvaru čtverce. Všechno okolo dávalo dokonalý přehled o světě venku a zároveň nerušilo při soustředění.

V pátém patře Emily zbystřila. Měla se sejít s Williamem na společných záchodech vedle místnosti pět set třicet dva. Dívka cítila, jak je nervózní. Vytáhla minicomp, a pak si všimla velké cedule o zákazu focení a zase ho schovala.

Starší průvodkyně ráda vzpomínala na časy, když v budově pracovala a všichni její výklad hltali, což Emily dalo jedinečnou příležitost odejít na záchod, aniž by jí někdo ze skupiny spatřil. Dívka zalezla do kabinky, kde se převlékla do kostýmku, který měla s sebou v batohu a upravila se.

Čekala alespoň půlhodiny, než se William objevil. Mezitím ostatní agenti a pracovníci budovy využívaly sociální zařízení. Emily doufala, že každý další už bude Will, ale neslyšela jeho signální pískání, že již je v místnosti, ale jsou tam i další.

Pak se zaklaply dveře a někdo je zamknul.

„Vypadá to, že tam budeme muset poslat protipirátskou ještě jednou," řekl Will signální větu.

Emily vylezla. Will se otočil a pohledem si jí změřil. Sám převlečen za údržbáře v modrých starých montérkách a u sebe měl kufřík s nářadím.

„Myslela jsem, že se mezitím uvidíme, bylo to dost tajemné dostat dopis s instruktáží," řekla Emily.

„Takhle to bude rychlejší. Nemáš něco, co…"

„Co? To bylo to nejlepší," pronesla překvapeně Emily.

„Nevadí," zakroutil Will hlavou. „Hlavně se tvař vážně, jakože máš milión práce a ještě tě někdo otravuje kvůli maličkostem. Tady máš kartu, běž k výtahu vpravo a pak počkej na mě a podrž dveře."

„Jak si se sem dostal ty?," zeptal se Emily.

„To ti vysvětlím, až bude po všem, teď běž," pošťouchnul ji ke dveřím. „Hlavně se tvař přirozeně, nerozhlížej se a dělej, že nejsi nikdo."

Will odemknul, počkal, až Emily odejde, napočítal do deseti a vydal se za ní. Nastoupily do výtahu a vydali se do přízemí. Muž si všimnul, že je dívka nesvá, sám se zhluboka nadechl.

Vystoupili a William vytáhl z kufru malou sadu náčiní. Obešli roh a zastavily se u dveří se zabezpečením. Falešný údržbář nečekal, ani chvilku, na bezpečnostní kameru nastříkal pěnu, pak vytáhnul šroubovák, oddělal krytku u snímače karet u dveří.

„Tady mi to podrž," zašeptal a připojil dráty. Celé to projel magnetem a počítal. Dveře cvakly.

„To bylo hustý," usmála se Emily.

„Šššš, jsou tu i odposlechy," otočil se na ni Will. Otevřel dveře a zamířil mezi regály plné vybledlých krabic, které na první pohled nebyly nijak označeny. William přešel až k zadní části a začal se pomalu vracet. Uslyšel šustnutí.

„Nelistuj tím," špitu na Emily. Dívka vrátila papír zpátky do krabice.

William hledal číslo 910102, které v šifře odpovídalo hledanému roku události. Krabice uprostřed vpravo. Muž si poklekl a položil bednu na zem.

„Vezmi si comp a začni skenovat," přikázal Emily. Sám si vzal první půlku a začal fotit. V hlavě počítal vteřiny. Když napočítal tři sta, pobral všechny složky a vrátil je na místo.

„Ještě jsem neskončila," protestovala dívka.

„Alarm je spuštěn, mámě tři minuty maximálně, musím ještě něco zařídit, vrať se zpátky a vyjdi jako by se nic nedělo," podal jí svůj přístroj.

„Ty nejdeš se mnou?" podivila se dívka.

Will se otočil. „Ne nejdu, teď odejdi, když mě chytí, je to můj problém, když chytí tebe… nesmí. Běž!" poslední slovo vykřiknul.

Emily vstala a pak se otočila. „Tys mě využil. Myslela jsem, že jdeme pro moje záznamy, ne pro tvoje,"

„To taky, je rychlejší to vzít najednou."

„Ale."

William se bez dalšího slova rozběhl chodbou a pokračoval v hledání krabic. Hledal čísla 810108 až 9117. Byl si jistý, že tam musí být, když hledal předtím v záznamech FBI, nic nenašel. Tehdy se mu nedařilo. Byl stále více naštvaný, cítil, jak mu buší srce, když narazil na kolonku s devítkou. Rozhlédl se. V dolním regále chybělo deset krabic, na jejich místě ležel jenom prach. Žádné stopy, že by byly odejmuty čerstvě, spíše jako by se tam nikdy nedostaly.

William se naštval a praštil kufříkem o zem. Zvuk mačkajícího se kovu se nesl ozvěnou po místnosti.

„Jsi v pořádku?" ozvalo se za ním.

„Emily, do prdele, co tady ještě děláš?"

„Přece tě v tom nenecháš."

„Kurva, vypadni!" popadnul jí.

Ode dveří se ozvaly zvuky.

William zanadával. Oběhnul s dívkou roh a vyběhli druhou stranou, kdež se skupinka bezpečáků dostávala do uličky devět. Oba narušitelé vyběhli ven a po schodech nahoru. Za nimi vyběhli další dva muži. Emily nedokázala běžet dostatečně rychle, tak ji Will ve vstupní hale nechal za sebou. Vytáhnul z kapsy zvukový granát a zahodil ho doprostřed haly.

Ozval se pískavý zvuk a všichni si zacpali uši a sesunuli se k zemi.

William vyběhl před budovu.

Mezi prchajícím davem byli pouze dva, kteří stáli klidně, vysoký brunet a malá zrzka. William se na ně zahleděl. Kolem dvojice byly krabice ze skladiště. Náhle náměstíčko osvítilo jasné světlo a dvojice i s krabicemi náhle zmizela.

„Ne," začal Will křičet, ale neslyšel svůj vlastní hlas. „NE, do prdele ne!"

Z dálky bylo slyšet hučení sirén. Will se otočil a zjistil, že nemá Emily po svém boku. Vrátil se pro ni. Ležela mezi ostatními bezmocnými těly. Vzal si jí na záda a vyběhl ven. Ve zmatku vytvořeném kolem budovy se krásně ztratili. William jí položil na zadní sedadlo auta a vyjel na hlavní třídu.

Vyjel z města ven do průmyslové zóny. Zastavil u skladiště, odemknul garáž, vytáhl Emily z auta a položil jí na improvizační postel. Zkontoloval jí tep a dýchání. Byla v pořádku.

Will sám se musel napít, třeštila mu hlava. Nejvíce byl naštvaný, že to nevyšlo. Konečně byl u zdroje a zase nic nenašel. Nic o jeho rodičích ani o jejich práci. Naštvaně kopnul do prázdného barelu.

Emily sebou cukla.

Muž se posadil a přemýšlel o to jasném světle, co viděl. A o tom co bylo, než se objevilo – spatřil je, stáli tam jeden vedle druhého, obskládání jejich prací a pak zmizeli, jako by nechtěli, aby to někdo našel, jako by byli zmanipulování mimozemskou radou, aby odstranily důkazy, které našli. Celá Williamova práce byla zmařena.

Počkal, až se Emily probudí a podal jí vodu.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se Emily.

„Nevyšlo to," odvrátil se Will. „Máš alespoň ty svoje záznamy?"

„Kde to jsem?

„V bezpečí, zavezu tě domů, měla by sis odpočinout."

„Co se sakra děje?"

„Co tě to zajímá! Celý si to zkazila, ani nevíš, do čeho si se zavařila. Měla jsi všechno, co jsi potřebovala!"

„Myslela jsem si že si pomáháme spolu, ale jenom ty pomáháš mě. Myslela jsem, že jsem parťáci."

„Ne, rozhodl jsem se ti pomoct, ne že tě zatáhnu do svých záležitostí. Vidíš? A to je ten rozdíl mez náma dvěma!" Willima vstal a začal nervózně obcházet. „Zatraceně!"

„Omlouvám se,"

„Ne, není to voje, chyba, nebyly tam."

„Co?"

„Ty krabice. Sebrali je, oba dva, ale jak…jak mohli vědět, že tam budeme? Jen s náma jebou! Kurva, proč se to všechno posralo!"

„Chci domů," řekla Emily.

„Teď nemůžeš, všude jsou hlídky, musíme počkat pár hodin, než se to vylidní."

„Ale já nemám pár hodin,"

„Budeš muset," odseknul jí Will. Podíval se na ni. Zabrouzdal do všech knih o psychologii, které kdy přečet a pokračoval: „Omlouvám se, teď musíme pochopit jednu věc a to jestli máme být v pořádku, tak se musíme na chvíli schovat, to co se stalo, nezůstane bez odezvy, a i pro nás bude lepší, abychom se zklidnili. Měla bys pít víc vody."

„Co se tam stalo?"

„Hodil jsem granát."

„Ten zvukový?"

„Neměl jsem na vybranou. Možná bych měl, kdybych měl pár hodin na rozmyšlenou, musel jsem reagovat." William nechtěl odpovídat, ale po posledním rozhovoru zjistil, že je to nejjednodušší způsob, jak nechat dívku, aby mu věřila.

Nastala chvíle ticha.

„Omlouvám se, že ruším, ale…musím na záchod," špitla Emily.

William se zasmál. „Jasně, pojď." Vstal a rozsvítil. Celou místnost zalilo světlo, z malé garáže se vyjevil obrovský prostor pro nákladní auta o asi padesáti místech, na kterých místo prostředků, stály skříně a přístroje, elektronické i mechanické. V rohu se schovávala improvizační kuchyňka vedle klece se zbraněmi.

„Je to hnedka vlevo za těmi dveřmi," ukázal Emily. Dívka poděkovala a odběhla.

Will se přesunul ke kuchyni a nastartoval starý přístroj na kafé. Přesunul matraci ke spížce, aby si oba mohli sednout a nemuseli se trmácet přes celou garáž. Jak se dívka vrátila, Will jí podal šálek s kávou.

„Děkuji, nemáš cukr?"

Mladík se zamyslel. „Asi budeš muset hledat. Pokud uvidíš něco, co se ti nebude zdát, tak to rovnou vyhoď, nebyl jsem tu měsíce."

„Jaký je další postup?"

„To nemám vůbec tušení, tohle byla tutovka. Měl jsem to vědět."

Emily otevřela skříň a našla čokoládovou tyčinku. „Můžu?" otočila se na Willa.

„Raději zkontroluj datum exspirace, myslím, že Barritky se už nevyrábí."

„Dva tisíce dvacet osm," přečetla dívka nahlas. „Jak dlouho na tom pracuješ?" Emily se posadila bez cukru zpátky na matraci.

„Upřímně?" zahleděl se na ni Will. „Mám pocit, že celý život."

„Co tě přinutilo se do toho pustit?"

William se nadechnul. „Věř tomu nebo ne, ale asi to stejné jako tebe. Jako dítě mi to přišla zábava, předměty kolem mě se z ničeho nic pohnuly, v noci jsem viděl na obloze zvláštní světla, a ona jako by mi odpovídala. Měl jsem nehodu v plavání, honily jsme se s klukama a já si rozřízl nohu o kov, který se měl opravovat a v nemocnici mi došlo, že ani jeden z rodičů mi nedává vlastní infuzi. Pak jsem měl noční vize a zdálo se mi jako by mě oni unášeli, ale nikdy jsem důkaz, žádné vylámané sklo, žádné implantáty, nic. Začínal jsem z toho šílet. Nikdo z okolí tomu nerozuměl a odmítl jsem jít ke cvokaři. Pak když mi bylo patnáct jsem se do toho pustil na plno, začal jsem hledat, byla bys překvapená, co se dá najít, když víš, kde hledat, a našel jsem záznamy o jistém Johnu Doggettovi, ty mě pak dovedli dál Přes Moniku Reyersovou až k mým rodičům."

„A ti jméno nemají?" zažertovala Emily.

„Fox William Mulder a Dana Katehrine Scully."

„To zní hezky, asi tě pojmenovali po otci."

Will se usmál. „Takhle jsem nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel.

„A co jsi našel?"

„Pár věcí, fotky, pár rodinných záznamů, jejich práci pro FBI, kdy kde byli, co vyřešili, co ne jejich záznamy z nemocnice, těch bylo až hodně. Dokonce i papír o adopci. Všechno to dávalo směr, určitou pointu, že to někam směřuje, jak kdyby tam něco chybělo, něco po čem taky pátrali. Proto jsem se chtěl dostat do archívu, abych zjisti, co byla jejich práce. A ty zatracený krabice tam nebyly. Tam ne."

„Tam ne?"

„Byly venku a oni taky. Stáli tam a koukali na mě, jako by mě varovali, ať se do toho nepletu. Stačilo jen natáhnout ruku a sáhnout na ně. Proč? Co jsem kdy udělal, že mě opustili?" William si utřel slzy z očí.

„To je mi líto," utišila ho Emily.

„Můžu mít otázku?"

„Tvoji adoptivní rodiče tě vychovali jako vlastní. Proč jim děláš to, že chceš najít ty lidi, co se tě vzdali. To mi nepřijde jako nejlepší nápad, musí je to ranit."

„Já vím. A věř mi, že jsem o tom přemýšlím pořád dokola, ale něco se mnou je, ty sny a to světélkování a ten zatracenej palec a...já musím zjistit co to je. Máma mě podporuje, i když není nadšená a preferuje pořád nějakou _psycho_ léčbu. Táta není nadšenej, ale říká, že dokud jsem šťastná, tak bude za mnou stát. Upřímně, mohla bych se ptát na tu stejnou otázku."

„Adoptivní rodiče mi umřeli, když mi bylo deset. Vzal mě do péče jeden jejich známý Walter Skinner, nikdy nepodporoval můj výzkum. A co víc bylo horší, to jsem se dozvěděl až potom, že znal mé pravé rodiče a nikdy o nich nemluvil. Na druhou stranu bez něho bych teď seděl na deset let za kradení vládních informací."

„Na začátku jsi mi řekl, že pracuješ pro jednu malou firmu."

„Ty jsi mi ale slídivá mlad slečna," usmál se William.

„To jsi ty, že?"

„Ano," Will vstal a protáhl si nohy. „Našel jsem informaci, co jsem ukradl z Walterovy kanceláře, kdysi existovala organizace, která si říkala Osamělí Střelci, tohle všechno jim patřilo, vydávali sice jen noviny, ale pche, ti chlapi museli být dobří."

Emily ho následovala a opřela se o sloup.

Wiliam pokračoval. „Kdyby dneska žili, odhalili by všechno. Kolik těch mimozemských ras opravdu zemi navštívilo, museli být alespoň tři, ale kdo ví, jak jsou uspořádání mezi sebou, jak moc spolupracují s naší vládou, kam to povede, kdy s nimi uzavřeme smlouvu nebo cokoliv. Víš kdo je Frank Drake?"

„Ředitel SETI."

Will se usmál, Emily ho nepřestávala překvapovat, místo do akce jí spíše měl zapojit do vyhledávání. „Po roce devět prodal Drake znovu svoji organizaci NASA, musela to být jen zástěrka, NASA je státní organizace, jestli SETI zjistila něco co vláda nechtěla, co vláda i NATO, OSN, WHO, WNOSP, kdokoliv, první věc je to že začneš kontrolovat objevy. Seth Shostak s Drakovým rozhodnutím nesouhlasil a záhadně odstěhoval do Japonska. Celé to zapadá, když se podíváš pod správným úhlem. Annunaki možná byli první, ale přišli hrozně brzo. S tím co se děje teď nemusejí mít nic společného. Mimozemské rasy nás pozorovaly dlouho, ale útok v devátém roce překročil všechny hranice. Představ si, že máš rozdělaný projet, pracuje na mě bez ustání, jak kdybys chtěla naučit delfína mluvit a udělat z něho něco víc a pak přijde kosatka a zaútočí na delfína. Co uděláš?"

„Ehm, nevím,"

„Zvýšíš úsilí a odebereš delfína ze společenství, jako únos, ty chceš pokračovat ale abys uspěla, musíš vybít všechny kosatky. Já vím, je to matoucí. A přitom tak…"

Williamův proslov přerušilo bouchání na dveře garáže. „Williame, to jsem já." ozval se tlumený hlas.

„Kdo to je?" Emily se otočila ke dveřím garáže.

„Možná problém možná záchrana." odpověděl Will a přesunul se ke dveřím. „Pravda nebo lež, tučňáci mají kolena."

„Mají kolena," ozvalo se zpoza dveří.

William otevřel dveře a dovnitř vstoupil starý plešatý muž s kulatými brýlemi, výraznými vráskami a šedými vousy.

„Zbláznil ses?" vykřiknul na něj. „Tohle překročilo všechny hranice. Tentokrát tě bránit nebudu."

„Hledají nás?" zeptal se Will.

„Jasně že tě hledají, bezpečnostní kamery tě sledovaly až sem, za míň než minutu tu budou." Walter se podíval dozadu.

„Kdo je ta holka?"

„Pracuje se mnou,"

„Ty jsi do toho zatáhla dítě?" otočil se Skinner na Emily.

„Potřebovala pomoct," bránil jí Will.

„Ne." Waletr odstoupil. „Tohle nechám už na tobě, za tohle ti hrozí doživotí." Muž si je oba prohlédl. „Tady jsou moje klíčky. Vypadněte odsud co nejrychleji, a Williame," chytil ho Skinner odcházejícího. „A ani se nesnaž se vrátit do toho chlíva, kterému říkáš domov. Tam tě pojenou hledat jako první."

Wiiliam se otočil na Emily: „Rychle!" Pak se otočil na opatrovníka. „Díky,"

„Poděkuješ mi potom, hlavně ne z vězení."

Oba uprchlíci nasedli do nového černého auta a rozjeli se. William automaticky zamířil k Emily domů. Dívka cestu poznala.

„Počkej, nemůžeme k nám. Naši mě zabijou."

„Musíme někam, potřebuju víc času si to nechat probrat hlavou."

„Wille, ne. Máma se to nikdy nesmí dozvědět. Tohle nepůjde, vážně ne, promiň."

Odmlčel se a pak dodal: „Chápu to."

„Fakt promiň."

„Neboj se," uklidnil jí William. „Není to první průser, ze kterého se musím dostat."

Zbytek cesty nepromluvily. Emily byla moc vyděšená a Will si přehrával plány útěku.

Když dívka vystoupila, otočila se a zeptala se: „Co s tebou teď bude?"

„Odjedu, už o mě nikdy neslyšíš, možná zkusím jižní Afriku. Musím se z toho všeho vyhrabat. Chápeš, dát pauzu."

„To už tě neuvidím?"

„Bude to tak nejlepší."

„Ale Wille,"

„Sbohem Emily, doufám, že najdeš, co hledáš."

„Wille!"

Řidič nastartoval auto a smykem odjel. Emily se za ním ohlédla a nedokázala vydat hlásku. Otočila se a odemkla dveře. V pokoji nechal všechno na hromadě a rovnou zamířila do vany. Hlava jí pořád bolela a až v pohledu do zrcadla dívka zjistila, jak je špinavá. Emily doufala, že nikdo nic nepozná. Věděla, že když jí někomu bude připadat něco podezřelé, může to svést, že jí nedělají dobře léky. Napustila si vodu a se svým a Williamovým minicompem zalezla do vany a začala pročítat soubory, které našla. Byla v nich spousta složitých slov a většina se odkazovala na účetnictví. Emily se rozhodla neprocházet všechno najednou a nechat si to pořádně projít hlavou.

William se narychlo otočil v bytě, popadl pár věcí, a knih a vyběhl ven. Okamžitě zamířil na sever. Zastavil před panelovými domy a vyběhl nahoru.

Walter Skinner seděl v kuchyni a telefonoval.

„Odjíždím," křiknul na něj Will."

„Zavolám vám zpátky," řekl Watler do telefonu a vstal.

„Jedu, tady máš auto a klíče od bytu. Je tvůj. Měj se." Will se otočil ke dveřím.

„Počkej," pokynul mu Skinner.

„Teď chceš, abych zůstal?"

„Stejně tě budou hledat a najdou."

„Mám falešný pas."

„Tohle nejdou dvacátý léta, najdou tě všude."

William začal křičet: „A co chceš, abych udělal?"

Walter se zastavil a povzdychl si. „Musíš s tím přestat."

„Jsem takhle blízko k nalezení pravdy." William ukázal mezi palcem a ukazováčkem pravé ruky asi dvou centimetrovou mezeru. „Nikdy bych se do toho nemusel pouštět, kdybys mi řekl pravdu."

„Muldera se Scullyovou jsem od čtrnáctého roku neviděl. Máme záznamy o jejich smrti…"¨

„Ale to není pravda," protestoval Will. „Žijí, a oni s nima manipulují. Viděl jsem je. Nevím, jak věděli, že jdu pro ty záznamy, ale byli tam a sebrali je."

„Byl jsem tam hned s první hlídkou, ani jeden tam nebyl." Walterovi docházela trpělivost. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíš, ale ty záznamy shořeli spolu s budovou FBI při útocích ve třináctém."

„To chcou, abychom si mysleli, my všichni. Dneska jsem je viděl, oba, byla to jejich těla. Oni ty mrtvý lidi sbíraj, vyextrahujou z nich, co můžou a pak je jako prázdné schránky používají jako své agenty, aby nám kradli informace. Oni je využili, oba, aby ty krabice odnesli, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl, pravdu, kterou oni už znali."

„Wille," snažil se ho Walter uklidnit. „Tohle už hraničí se šílenstvím."

„Věděl jsem, že mě nepodržíš, neměl jsem sem chodit." William se otočil a vzal za kliku.

„Počkej," Skinner k němu přistoupil a podal mu kreditní kartu. „Budeš to potřebovat víc než já." Objal ho. „Hlavně se nenech zabít."

William mu pokynul a rozběhl se po schodech dolů.

O deset dní později Emily opouštěla školu. Před budovou jí zastavily dva muži v tmavých oblecích se slunečnými brýlemi a nakrátko střiženými vlasy.

„Emily Murphyová?"

„Ano?" otočila se na ně dívka.

Jeden z mužů se podíval na papír. „Narozená dvacátého čtvrtého dubna dva tisíce deset v nemocnici Nejsvětější Trojice?"

„Ano?" Emily znejistěla.

„Jsem zvláštní agent Rupert Newman a tohle je můj kolega Joshua Florence. Máme na tebe pár otázek." Oba agenti vytáhli odznaky Bezpečnostní Agentury.

„Jak vám můžu věřit, že jste opravdoví agenti a že to není všechno falešné?" Emily si vzpomněla na větu z filmu, který sledovala předešlou noc. „Víte, kolik únosů vzniklo s tím, že osoba důvěřovala někomu, kdo se vydával za policistu?"

Ani jeden z mužů nepohnul ani brvou. Ten co mluvil, vytáhl fotografii. Byl na ní William. „Znáte tohoto muže?"

Emily dělala překvapenou a vzala si fotku. Rychle přemýšlela, jestli á lhát nebo ne. „Neznám, jen jsem ho viděla."

„Za jakých skutečností jste se s ním setkala?" zeptal se agent.

„Vezl mě domů po bazéně, když mi ujel autobus. James s ním pak někam šel. Jen mě zavezli domů."

„Kdo je ten jistý James?"

„Můj instruktor v aquaerobiku."

„Můžete nám příjmení a adresu?"

Emily se musela zhluboka nadechnout. „Nevím, jak se jmenuje příjmením. Prostě je to James, chodím k němu jen dva roky."

Oba agenti na sebe pokynuli. „Máme podezření, že jste se sešla s Williamem Van De Kampem v budově Národní Ochranné Služby. Našli jsme váš záznam o vstupní prohlídce. Bezpečnostní kamery ukázaly, že jste se odpojila od skupiny."

Emily pozvedla obočí.

„Popíráte tuhle skutečnost?" zeptal se druhá agent.

„Byla jsem na záchodě. No, pak…pak jsem je nemohla najít, tak jsem šla dolů na recepci."

„Takže jste se sama pohybovala po budově?"

„Já...nevím co na to říct, prostě jsem je nemohla najít," odpověděla Emily. „Co byste dělali vy?"

„Děkujeme za váš čas. Ještě se ozveme. Neopouštějte město. Pokud vás nebudeme moci kontaktovat, bude to bráno jako doznání." Bez dalšího slova odešli.

Emiyl stála jako opařená. Cítila, jak jí po tváři tečou slzy. Vrátila se do školy a v přízemí se schovala na záchodech. Začala brečet. Všechny pocity se smíchali v jeden velký koktejl negativních zážitků. Dívka seděla na zemi a přemýšlela o tom, co udělala a že možná za to půjde do vězení. Myslela si, že jí William ochrání, vypadlo to tak jednoduše. Myslela si, že to zvládne. Nevěděla, co by měla říct rodičům. Možná jedinou akcí si zničila celý život. Cítila se neschopná, cítila se tak vždycky, ale poté co vyslechla Williamův příběh, uviděla, jak se nedokáže osamostatnit, jak nevyspělá je, jak moc je zbabělec, jak nedokázala se ani přihlásit na školu. Kdyby chtěla pořádně, mohla už všechno vyřešit sama, ale to se jí nepovedlo. Vždycky se hrozně bála, všeho. Nechápala, proč potřebuje terapeuta, proč prostě nemůže být jako ostatní. Všechny tyto pravdy jí srazily k zemi ještě víc. Emily zašmátrala do batohu a vzala si prášek na uklidnění.

Když se po čtvrt hodině konečně uklidnila a vyšla z budovy, zamířila rovnou do fast food restaurace, aby zahnala hlad a zalila mozek endorfiny z čokoládového poháru.

William uháněl po dálnici dál na západ. Cestoval takto více než týden, řízení mu pomáhalo třídit myšlenky, odpočnout si. Na chvíli vypnout. Na malý okamžik přemýšlel, proč se do toho všeho pustil. Hlavou mu proběhla Emily. Byla to veselá mladá dívka, která měla milující rodinu, kamarády, čas na to co jí baví. Nedokázal jí ochránit. Will přemýšlel, proč se tou cestou také nevydal. Walter pro něj obětoval všechno. Mohli být spolu, někde na rybách a povídat si. Nikdy se na něj nezlobit, ani když vyměnil peníze na studium za auto. Podporoval ho i finančně, dokud Will nezačal pátrat po rodičích v nelegálních kruzích. William by dal v ten okamžik všechno, jen aby mohl své rozhodnutí změnit. Jeho život mohl být klidný, mohl chodit do barů s kamarády z plavání, dělat prohlídky do observatoře, pozvat tu roztomilou číšnici z kavárny na skleničku. Nenáviděl se v tu chvíli. William zašmátral v batohu na sedadle spolujezdce a vytáhl plechovku piva a loknul si na uklidnění.

„Williame, William, jsi tam? Našli mě, našli mě před školou, ptali se na tebe, nevím, co mám dělat. Já vím, že jsem to podělala, myslela jsem, že bys mi mohl říct…"

Will zvedl telefon a přerušil hlasovou schránku. „Emily? Co se stalo?"

„Já…já nevím. Počkali si na mě před školou a ptali se na tebe, taký dva v černým, agenti Národní Bezpečnosti a…a řekli, že se mi ještě ozvou. Oni mě zatknou, že?"

William poznal ten rozrušený hlas, když šli po něm, bral to, ale ta dívka byla jeho zodpovědnost. „Kde jsi teďka?" zeptal se.

„Jsem doma."

Nastala chvíle ticha.

„Wille?"

„Za šest hodinu budu u tebe."

„Ne, Wille, nedělej to."

William položil telefon a vrátil se do auta. Zamířil rovnou na letiště.

Rozhodl se použít, falešný pas. Kdyby použil ten pravý, našli by ho do deseti minut. V opačném případě získal pět hodin náskok. Nastoupil na první letadlo do hlavního města. Po cestě se trochu prospal. Po přistání zamířil do půjčovny aut a poslední peníze dal za pronájem na týden.

Emily seděla na posteli a třásla se. Když uslyšela zvonek, lekla se. Přešla k intercomu.

„To jsem já, pusť mě nahoru."

Dívka otevřela dveře a počkala, až Will vyběhne schody. Objala ho.

„Není čas,"

„Já…nemusíš to dělat, jen jsem potřebovala poradit."

„To už je pozdě," otočil se Will v chodbě. „Musíme odsud vypadnout, seber si pár věcí, hygienu, elektroniku nech tady."

„Počkej," zarazila se Emily. „Co to děláš?"

„Pojedeš se mnou," popadl jí Will za ramena.

„Ale máma,"

„Bude to jen na pár týdnů, než se situace zklidní, neboj se, všechno bude v pořádku. Přece nechceme, abys skončila ve vězení, je to moje chyba a já tě chci vysekat."

Emily přikývla. Zaběhla do pokoje, převlékla se a naházela pár věc do velkého batohu. Zaběhla si pro léky do kuchyně. Ještě se vrátila do pokoje a nacpala malého plyšového zajíce do boční kapsy.

William jí popadnul za ruku a vyběhli ven, nastoupili a zařadili se do provozu na hlavní třídě.

„Kam jedeme?"

„Nejlepší pro nás bude Kanada,"

Emily nevěděla co říct, tak jen přikývla.

Trvalo jím třicet minut, než vyjeli ze zácpy a namířili na dálnici.

„Co když nás najdou?"

„Nenajdou," snažil se jí William uklidnit.

„Ale co když." naléhala dívka.

„To nevím."

Zvláštní agent Kyd Miller přistoupil k nabouranému autu. Pohlédl si ho ze všech stran a povzdech si. Začal prohledávat stopy, ale kromě otisků a batohu a vizitky z půjčovny, nenašel nic, co by ho dovedlo k nějaké stopě.

„Jak se to stalo?" zeptal se statného šerifa s šedivými vlasy.

„Měli jsme nahlášené dva hledané na dálnici číslo šest. Počkal jsem si na ně, jak vjeli do okrsku. Jakmile mě zmerčili, tak zrychlili. Bohužel tady je po dešti dost mokrý, obzvláště máme problémy s bahnem, co teče z tý nový stavby tam nahoře. Uklouzlo jim to, ten klučina ani nezkoušel kličkovat. Vzali to přímo do stromu. Člověk by řek, že v dnešní době ty auta budou už úplně bezpečný, ale…" šerif zakroutil hlavou a zadíval se na auto, ve kterém byl do půlky karoserie zaražený strom. „Odtáhneme to na skládku," dodal.

„Auto bylo z půjčovny, zavolejte na tohle číslo, oni si to převezmou. Kam ty dva zavezli?"

„Do nemocnice Turnaweli, je to malá instituce, ale jako prvotní opatření, to bude stačit."

„Jaká měli zranění?"

„To vám, neřeknu,"

„Děkuji," agent Miller podal šerifovi ruku a vydal se autem do nemocnice.

Kyd vystoupil a na vrátnici se představil, poslali ho na jednotku intenzivní péče. Před operačním sálem našel sedící pár.

„Pan a paní Murphyovi?" oslovil je Miller.

Muž zvedl hlavu. „Ano?"

„Jsem zvláštní agent Miller," představil se Kyd. „Zabývám se případem vaší dcery."

„Víte, kdo je ten hajzl, co jí unesl?!" pan Murphy si stoupl.

„Máme podezření, že vaše dcera odjela dobrovolně."

Oba manželé si vyměnili pohledy. „Co se tím snažíte říct."

„Vaše dcera je podezřelá z vniknutí do vládní budovy z oskenování tajných materiálů." odpověděl Miller.

„Ne, to se musíte plést, to není naše Emily, ona je…" začala Elize. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že to řeknu, ale neměla by na to odvahu, trpěla hroznými úzkostmi, a i aby mohla chodit do školy, musela mít terapeuta."

„Já ti to říkal, je to jeho chyba, tohle zašlo příliš daleko, prej hrát s ní," otočil se Jeremy na svou ženu.

„Omlouvám se, ale abych případ vyřešil, budu potřebovat vysvětlení." vstoupil do rozhovoru Miller.

Paní Murphyová se pustila do vyprávění: „Emily, byla vždycky trochu jiná. Úzkostlivá, starostlivá, ráda četla a příběhy moc prožívala. Začalo to ve škole, když se jí smály, víte, jaké děti umí být, měla nehodu, když jí byly tři, skřípla jsem jí palec do dveří a nešlo to již vrátit, lékaři rozhodli pro amputaci, což podle doktora Glawiara způsobilo… no a spolužáci se jí smáli i kvůli odstávajícím uším, ale ona si pořád stehy vytrhávala, ani o tom nevěděla. Poté jednou ze školy přišla jako vyměněná, prý koukali na dokument o mimozemské rase a ona řekla, že to všechno dává smysl. Trochu jí to uklidnilo, tak jsme to nechali být, ale jak byla starší a dostávala informace, tak si začala myslet, že nějak souvisí s událostmi z devátého roku, je narozená v desátém, a že je adoptovaná. Začala se o tu dobu hrozně zajímat. Její terapeut nám doporučil, že dokud tomu bude věřit, pomůže se jí to trochu otrkat, tak jsme hráli hru s ní, ale nijak jsme nezasahovali. Ty změny přišli postupně, občas jsme si toho ani nevšimli, dokud neměla nástěnku zaplněnou obrázky a provázky a…" Elize začala brečet.

Jeremy objal svoji ženu. „Co to bylo za kluka?" otočil se na Kyda.

„Vaše dcera se připletla ve špatnou chvíli ke špatnému člověku. Řidič se jmenuje William Van De Kamp, je hledán pro nabourání vládních serverů a kradení tajných informací. Vypadá to, že Emily našla svůj zdroj informací. Je mi líto co se stalo, tady je moje vizitka, pokud možno, rád bych si s Emily promluvil osobně. Prosím, kontaktujte mě o jakémkoliv stavu." Miller se rozloučil a odešel.

Agent obešel roh a našel tam Waltera Skinnera chodícího sem a tam.

„Zdravím pane," oslovil ho.

„Agent Milly?" Watler mu podal ruku.

„Miller." Kyd opětoval stisk.

„Pracujete na tom sám?" zeptal se Skinner.

„Agentka Einsteinová je u Národní Obrany, bude mě informovat o tom, co se tam stalo."

„Všechno je to moje chyba, měl jsem to děcko zastavit hned na začátku."

„Není to vaše chyba," pověděl mu Miller. „Sám si tu cestu vybral."

Walter se posadil. „Ale je, pustil se do toho s takovým nadšení, že jsem ho nechal jít, jen kvůli tomu, abych viděl, jak daleko to dotáhne. Sám jsem byl zvědav, co se s Mulderem a Scullyovou vlastně stalo. Ani nevím, kdy překročil hranici. Už před tou nehodou u něj lékaři našli Capgrasův syndrom. Mělo by mít jasný, že bude stejně bláznivý jako Mulder."

„Myslíte tu nehodu, kdy Van De Kampovi zemřeli?"

„Jo, dozvěděl jsem se o tom náhodou. Chtěl jsem na něj jen dohlídnout, ale měl problémy vycházet s ostatníma. Vzal jsem ho pod sebe. Myslel jsem, že je to kvůli té nehodě, že zaměňuje svoje sny za skutečnost, ale…" Skinner se odmlčel.

„Vy víte, co se stalo s oběma agenty?" zeptal se Miller.

„Jejich celoživotní práce shořela při požáru ve třináctém. Muldera to vzalo. Nevím co se mezi ním a Scullyvou stalo, ale našli jsme je po novém roce oba mrtvé v Mulderově bytě. Vypadalo to na vraždu a sebevraždu. Agente Millere, buďte shovívavý, ten kluk si toho prožil moc. Vím, že za to mže sám, ale já jsem ho měl na starosti. Slíbil jsem jím to," Walterův hlas se zlomil.

„Udělám, co budu moct." Miller mu dal ruku na rameno. Zazvonil telefon. „Omluvte mě" Kyd zapnul minicomp. „Máš něco, Einsteinová?"

Skinner zůstal sedět. Nevěděl, kolik uplynulo času, když na něj zavolala sestřička: „Chce s vámi mluvit."

Walter se pomalu vydal na pooperační. Přistoupil k posteli. William byl napojen na kontrolní přístroje přikrytý až po krk sterilní látkou.

„Wille,"oslovil ho Walter.

„Ona za nic nemůže." zašeptal Will z polospánku.

„O čem to mluvíš?"

„Emily. Není to její chyba, hlavně jí nic neudělejte. Můžu za to já, unesl jsem jí."

„Je stále na sále."

William zavřel oči a po tváři mu stekla slza. „Jestli to přežije, zprostěte jí všech obvinění, ať řekne cokoliv."

„Měl bys odpočívat," přerušil ho Skinner.

„Jenom," Will ztěžka polknul. „Zaslouží si vědět pravdu…my všichni."

„Seš stejně tvrdohlavý jako Mulder."

Mladík na lůžku se usmál.

„Budu tady, odpočívej," nakázal mu Walter. Vzal židli a posadil se vedle. Ticho místnosti přerušovalo pouze pípání monitoru Willovi srdeční činnosti.

V místnosti se záznamy se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vstoupila drobná žena s bílými vlasy. Prošla tiše místností a zastavila u regálů s číslem devět. Instrukce jí napovídali sebrat krabici označenou jako 910102. Žena si klekla a vybalila krabici, prohledávala papíry a počítala je. Na chvíli se probrala z transu. Její mysl se otevřela a ona nahlédla so složky s jejím jménem. Její oči zabrouzdali dolů na spodní řádek.

_Číslo 00005; Susan Murphyová; neboli Enormika byla dne 26.12.2010 nalezena ve své cele bez známek života._

_Patologické prohledání ukázalo na nemoc z ozáření jako příčinu smrti…_

Žena dostala elektrický šok. Její čip na spánku se aktivoval a ona poklidila papíry. Vytvořilo se kolem ní silové pole a žena zmizela. Místnost se ponořila zpátky do ticha a prázdna.

**Hořký konec; Monsters vs. Aliens/X files crossover**


End file.
